1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers for bandages and casts and, more particularly, to a cover device that fits over a person's hand or foot and at least a portion of the length of the person's arm or leg to protectively cover the bandage or cast.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When a person is fitted with a bandage or cast for healing a wound or fractured bone, it is important to keep the bandage or cast dry in order to prevent infection, as well as to avoid deterioration of the bandage or cast. However, this can be difficult, especially when attempting to bathe in a tub or shower. Exposure of a bandage or cast to moisture is also a threat when it rains or if the person is engaged in an activity, such as boating, which presents the possibility of getting wet.
In order to provide protection against water exposure, others have proposed various sleeves, bags and cover devices that fit over a portion of the body and a bandage or a cast worn on that body portion. These various protective devices in the related art are typically formed of a plastic material that provides a water resistant barrier.
Typically, the protective cast covers in the related art are secured to the user's body with the use of an elastic band or tape. This means of closing the protective cover over the bandage or cast has been found to be inadequate in preventing entry of water or moisture into the protective cover. Moreover, the water resistant material of these protective cover devices, while effective to prevent penetration of water therethrough, fail to allow for air flow or breathing between the interior and exterior of the cover. This traps body heat which causes a rapid temperature rise within the interior of the cover device, resulting in excess perspiration and high humidity that remains contained inside the cover device. Perspiration and moisture that enters the cover device, as a result of the inadequate closure means, combined with the trapped hot, moist air within the cover can lead to foul odors, rash, fungus, infection and deterioration of the bandage or cast.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a protective device that can be easily fitted over a portion of a person's body to cover a bandage or cast, and wherein the device is adapted to be effectively sealed to prevent entry of water or moisture. There is a further need for a protective cover device that allows for breathing to prevent trapped heat and excessive perspiration within the inner chamber of the protective cover device.